The unseen bonds
by David Ishida
Summary: a simple Truten fic please read.
1. Default Chapter

****

The unseen bonds

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters related to it. So do not sue me. Please Read and Review.

****

Warning: This fan-fic contains **yaoi**, or male/male relationships so if you are too close minded too read then do not read, ok. Goten/Trunks. Written from Trunk's point of view. Ages 16 and 17. And Goku is alive, ok.

****

Rating: pg-13

Chapter 1

Acouple of years after the whole Buu encounter. The Earth had settled down and everyone was living in peace.

"Mom?"

"What, Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"Can I go spend the night with Goten?" I asked.

"Sure, and tell Chi-Chi I said Hi, ok?"

"Ok thanks, bye mom"

I walk outside and start to rise into the air when my father shouts at me.

"Tell that 3rd class baka Kakkarot that I want to spar with him, that is if he is not too afraid to." He smirks as he says that last part.

"Oh, sure thing Father" 

I fly to the Son's house. It is so serene and beautiful surrounded only by forest with no intrusions by the outside world.

__

I hope that Goten will like what I'm wearing. I wish I had more time to get ready but anyhow. I know that he's probably straight as an arrow, but I can't ignore that calm, blissful feeling that sweeps over whenever I'm around him. So if he's really my friend he will accept me, or we will still just be friends.

We see Trunks wearing a navy blue silk shirt, studded belt, black denim shorts and black leather boots. He's let his hair grow out some.

I sense someone training so I land near the area that I sensed the fighting.

__

Wow, that's Gohan, he's really been training since he realized that he can be stronger than his dad and my father.

"Hi Gohan"

"Hi ya Trunks"

"Where's Goten?" I ask.

"My mom and Videl took him to get his hair cut"

'Wow how did they trick him into it?"

__

I bet they said that they were going for ice-cream, he may be 16 but he's still got the heart of a little kid, just like his dad.

"The old ice-cream trick again" He states.

"That's what I thought"

'Where's Goku?" I ask.

"Let's see, he's in the house eating so be careful ok?"

"Sure, see ya Gohan"

I walk to the house and knock on the door.

"Come in" Goku states through a mouthful of food.

I slip off my boots and step into the kitchen.

"Hi there Trunks"

"Hey Goku"

"You know you don't have to knock, since you stay over here more then you stay at home, ok?

'How's your parents?"

"Well, umm mom is pregnant again."

'Wow, really?" He asks excitedly.

"Really."

" And how's Vegeta?"

"You know him, oh, that reminds me he want to spar."

'Wow, sure thing"

I watch Goku run out the door and take off in the direction of Capsule Corp. Since no one's home I plop down on the couch and watch mtv.

TBC...

****


	2. Goku's solution and a haircut

****

The unseen bonds

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters related to it. So do not sue me. Please Read and Review.

****

Warning: This fan-fic contains **yaoi**, or male/male relationships so if you are too close minded too read then do not read, ok. Goten/Trunks. Written from Trunk's point of view. Ages 16 and 17. And Goku is alive, ok.

****

Rating: pg-13

Chapter 2

Goku's pov

__

I wonder why Trunks looked so nervous when he was waiting for Goten to come back. I know people may think that I'm dumb, but I just act that way. Maybe Trunks likes Goten. I don't really see anything wrong with that, some might, but love is a very special thing. So I hope that Trunks tells Goten and that Goten is careful with his response. Cause fighting a pissed off Trunks is like fighting Vegeta. Oh oh that reminds me, I have to fight Vegeta. Man I hope he's in a good mood today. 

Goku flew off to meet Vegeta.

"But mommmmmmmmm?" Goten wailed.

" My hair is just fine like it is"

**__**

"Yeah right, If it grew anymore I would lose you underneath it." Chi Chi said.

"I guess you're right." Goten stated flatly.

"Yeah that reminds me, Trunk said he liked your hair short" Bulma chimed in.

__

Wow Trunks likes my hair! I shouldn't get my hopes up though he's always chasing after girls anyhow.

Goten gets his hair cut and they head back home.

tbc

ps: should I throw in some Goku/Vegeta or not tell me ok?


End file.
